


Reason To Work Hard

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drunk Thoughts, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: “Wow how did I get so lucky to have a husband as handsome as you?”“You got lucky by hiding inside the school’s bathroom on your first heat. You’re lucky I was the one who found you.”





	Reason To Work Hard

**Author's Note:**

> this au is a mess. a fangirl’s drunk thoughts.

“Hyung, I miss you.”

 

“I’ll be there with you in like 2 hours, Niel.”

 

“But still..”

 

the wolf hybrid, Kang Daniel, was left alone in his and Ong Seongwu’s apartment. They have been married for 3 years now. But everything was still new to Daniel. Missing Seongwu still felt like forever for him.

 

The wolf hybrid had a pile of assignments to do. Thesis to be exact. On on top of that, being a well known manhwa artist meant that he had a project due by the end of the week. He’s been juggling work and study for a year now. He’s on his last year of college and he swore that he’ll do whatever it takes to graduate _and_ earn money.

 

It’s Wednesday,it means he has 4 days more to finish the new chapter of “It’s Real Love”. A manhwa about a couple, a hybrid and an alpha human. A story based on his love life. Tho they had an established relationship, it was still rare for an alpha human to fall in love with a predator hybrid omega like Daniel himself. Making the plot of his manhwa really interesting for the readers. He hoped that through his art, people would understand how lovely their kind of relationship is.

 

And yes, an alpha human. The world has changed. You don’t need to be a full blown “predator” hybrid to be an alpha. Being an alpha would be possible as long as you have it in your genes.

 

In Seongwu’s case, his dad came from a long line of wolf hybrids. Though he has only seen pictures of his hybrid ancestors. Slowly the wolf hybrid disappeared as his ancestors mated with humans. Making the wolf gene weaker. But the alpha genes were still there. Just.. lesser. No more icy blue eyes (not all wolves had this trait but the Ong clan used to be known for this). No more big built (Seongwu himself was on the leaner and skinnier side). Being an alpha wasn’t determine by your physical appearance anymore. It was more of the person’s attributes.. and dicks.

 

What never changed throughout the alpha’s physical appearance was their dicks. It was still big. Made for breeding. Although even if you’re an alpha you can never be sure if your litter would end up all alphas. The chances were low. Thus making it seem like the hunger games whenever a very attractive unmated alpha comes out.

 

_“May the odds be in your favor.”_

 

Unmated omegas, single humans and even other alphas tried to woo Seongwu. He was like a walking greek god. He was so handsome that even if Seongwu was just a mere human with no alpha genes he’d still have a bunch of people coming at him. But everybody knew who Ong Seongwu was, he was _that_ human with the alpha genes. Therefore making him 3x more attractive. And word has it that the Ong family is composed of almost alphas. It was rare for an Ong to be an omega or beta or just plain human.

 

Having an Ong as a mate meant that the chances of your kids having the alpha gene was 92%. That’s a pretty high chance

 

And so everybody wanted an Ong in their life. Specifically an Ong who was handsome, tall, young and unmated.

 

And that was Ong Seongwu.Thankfully, months after he presented, after he fully bloomed into one of the most sought out alphas in South Korea, he met Daniel.

 

An omega who looks a lot like an alpha. Big built. Dick that never disappoints. Aura that just screams alpha.. until it’s his heat cycle.

 

It was rare for an alpha human to mate with an omega from the predator line since the predator line’s omegas we’re basically still dominating due to their instincts and it’s dangerous to for them too. Since alpha humans don’t any special abilities to heal faster, having a predator as a mate meant that in any case that they’d have a huge fight, physically the alpha could lose to his mate and injure himself. And that is why most alpha humans would prefer the submissive type. One whom they can control easily.

 

Wolf hybrids usually just settle down with other wolf hybrids since it was much easier for them to get a long.

 

But Seongwu has always had a different taste. “Why settle with the submissive type when you can have an omega who can perfectly take the role as an alpha when you’re tired of being the one in charge?”

 

Everybody thought the pair clicked because Seongwu was basically also a wolf. But no, Seongwu doesn’t have that wolf inside him. He didn’t have those wolf instincts they kept telling him about. He was just a human with alpha genes. His smell was just different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few years ago..

Seongwu found Daniel whimpering in pain when the omega first got his heat during his last high school year. He fell in love with how cute Daniel was while he blushing furiously in the school’s bathroom trying to keep himself sane. Seongwu being the gentleman that he is, he offered him help, not the sexual kind of way, but by rushing him home while scowling at anyone who dares to touch the boy he just fell head over heels for a couple of minutes ago.

 

After the incident, the two met again a couple of times and became close. Seongwu would try to be with Daniel during their free times and after school.

 

A lot of people envied Daniel for that. Even Daniel couldn’t believe that an alpha like Seongwu was tailing him around the campus trying to block everyone who gets too touchy with him.

 

After graduating high school, Seongwu decided to confess his love to Daniel and their love bloomed after that.

 

Then 6 years and 2 half wolf hybrids later, the couple remained in love with their cute little family. 

 

“Appa is daddy going to be home soon?” Jinyoung the younger twin looks at his dad who’s basically wrecked from all the projects that he has going on.

 

Daniel had his body slumped against his table. His hair was a mess. His oversized orange hoodie looked like it melted on his body.

 

 

 

“Yes, baby. Daddy said he’ll be home in 2 hours. That means you have another 4 30mins of playtime!”

 

“But, appa. I want to play with daddy!” Kuanlin the older twin whines.

 

“You can play with him when he gets home, baby. For now, you have appa to play with.” Daniel gives his son the brightest smile. He might be whipped for Seongwu but he carried these children for 9 months inside his belly and he’d do anything for them.

 

 _“Fuck my work.”_ He says inside his head. _“My kids wants to play.”_

 

Daniel dashed into the living room while chasing their cute boys to the sofa. “Thank God hybrid babies grow so much faster than human.” Kuanlin and Jinyoung are only a year and a half old but their bodies are equal to a regular human child’s 4 year old.

 

The living room was full of screams and laughter. Daniel ran around while carrying Jinyoung on his back and Kuanlin chasing them as fast as his 2 little feet could.

 

The boys were enjoying so much of their play time that they didn’t even hear Seongwu coming in.

 

Seongwu leaned on the wall and watch his beautiful family happily playing around without a care in the world.

 

 _“Reason to work harder: to keep those smiles on their faces.”_ He whispered to himself. It’s been tough for the last several months for the couple. They have been struggling to keep everything balance between Daniel’s last year of school, a pair of twins and work. It was hard for the young couple but they got through it.

 

Daniel sensed that there was someone looking at them only to find out that Seongwu was already home.

 

He stopped running around and so did their sons. The three looked at Seongwu with wide smiles and lashed unto him. Daniel made sure he hugged Seongwu the tightest. The twins settled with both their daddy’s legs. They knew better than to fight their appa for their daddy’s hugs. He was the clingiest of them all.

 

 

Seongwu got out from Daniel’s tight hug and crouched down and hugged their precious sons. He kissed them noisily, earning a whine and giggles from both.

 

“Daddy stop!!!!!!” Kuanlin whines.

 

“Daddy that’s enough! save the kisses for appa!” Jinyoung giggles. He loves his daddy’s kisses but he knows his appa loves it even more.

 

“Alright. Alright. Geez I thought you missed your daddy so much today.” He pouts. Trying to earn sympathy from his children.

 

“We did, daddy. But appa played with us a lot today and we suddenly forgot how much we missed you. hihi” Kuanlin blurts out.

 

Seongwu looks at Daniel who was fondly looking at his husband and kids’ interaction. The older smiled at his husband and pulled him again for a hug. Daniel couldn’t help but nuzzle into Seongwu’s neck. Breathing his husband’s scent that makes him extremely calm and happy.

 

“I missed you the most today, hyung.”

 

“I missed you today too, Niel.”

 

Daniel breaks the hug and looks at Seongwu’s face. He brings his hand to cup the older’s cheek and brushed the beautiful moles on it.

 

“Wow how did I get so lucky to have a husband as handsome as you?”

 

 

“You got lucky by hiding inside the school’s bathroom on your first heat. You’re lucky I was the one who found you.”

 

 

“And that I’ll be forever grateful for, hyung.” He flashed Seongwu his biggest smile and the older couldn’t help but blush. After all these years, he’s still madly in love with Kang Daniel. His first and last love. And he’ll do anything to keep the younger boy’s smile on his face.

 

 

_“Reason to work harder: for my first love.”_

 

Seongwu dives in and kisses Daniel on the lips. It was an innocent kiss. It was the sweet kind. One that they’d always do when their kids are right in front them.

 

 

“Appa?”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Can we eat now?”

 

Two heads looking up. This was a very common occurrence in the Ong & Kang household. Kissing shamelessly (innocently) in front of the kids was their thing. Their kids knew how in love they were with each other and their kids were thankful for that.

 

One thing that the couple promised to each other when they first had their children, to do anything to make sure the kids grow up in a home full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my drunk au idea. Not sure how I did it but it’s here.


End file.
